The black cat
by Jewel06
Summary: A sand ninja gets more than she bargend for when gaara fall for her gaara x oc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i no own naruto

**gaara's P.O.V**

Why why why,why was he thinking of a mere girl so affectionately this diden't make any sense, he never cared about any girl ever at all nada, so why.

_flashback_

_he called a new jonin in to give them a mission, a joint one with the leaf. She came in looking around his office in awe but all he could look at was her, long silver hair that ended in a perfect line at her ankles, bangs over her eyes but when she looked up he saw two colors instead of one purple for one eye and electric blue for the other, her katana straped securely to her slim waist, he had seen her before and protected her,she was one of the shiza clan rumored to be cursed with bad luck,she was ostrosized beacause of her clan that was low in numbers, she was bullied one day,called she black cat and to go away, so he stepped in using his influence to help her and he had felt her hand, oh how soft was her skin, he even let down his sand barrier just to feel it more, she politely thanked him and smiled a sweet smile before leaving that day, she was in his office now waiting patiently for him to speak._

_"so we have met before yes"was how he started, pretty good._

_"yes of course but I doubted you would ever remember someone like me"she trailed of at the end her smile losing a hint of its brightness._

_"well you where put in a bad situation at the time bit my help was a bit out of character so that helps to remember" why was he talking so much ugh just give her the mission already._

_"so you called me here for the mission"she was blushing only slightly and combined with that sweet sweet smile she was breathtaking._

_"y-yes here(clears throat)"he hands the paper to her their hands touching for only an instant but it was eanof to make him melt._

_"wow, a joint mission, I'm so happy you have that much trust in my sir"she was looking very happy now_

_"no sir,just gaara, and if you don't mind your name please"he had to know who she was._

_"oh, well Gaara, my name is Misuri shiza, of the siza clan"she seemed a little nervous while saying the part about her clan._

_"well, Misuri, I trust you'll do well"with that she whisked herself out of the room withe a quick goodbye_

_end flashback _

Oh yeah that, and he sent her on a mission so he won't be able to see her for awhile dammit love always this brutal, wait LOVE he touched his forehead, that couldn't be what was he thinking the great cold Gaara of the dessert couldn't be in love,could he?

**misuri's P.O.V**

Well that was odd why would the kazakage ever care about me, well must just be a whim,any way.

She finally got to the gates of konoha and was surprised at the people he was on a mission with, a shy girl named hinata huuga,an oddly positive blond haired boy that that the girl kept blushing at named nauto uzumaki as he announced on meeting, and a very quiet but polite boy in the corner that had bugs around him (shivers) named shino.

"so your from gaara's village,here to help right"the positive one said,looking at her headband that was serving as her belt right now.

"Yes, he did send me here for that mission,but you seem to be naruto, a friend of the kazakage's nice to meet you"she said suddenly recognizing his name.

"yeah,well lets get going"And then we all moved out.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:I don't own naruto at all**

**Misuri's P.O.V**

I traveled with these strange people for two days and in that timei got to know them better, the blond, Naruto as I recall is the jinchuriki of the nine tails, the friendship between Gaara and him made sense now,and that the girl was from the Huuga clan, yes the one's with x-Ray vision that's so cool,and the one buggy one that scares the living day lights outta me and I'm not scared easily but bugs,no just no.

The mission was to gain a precious object and get it safely back to konoha, piece a cake right yeah not.

When we arrived at the village and met with the leader about the mission it took forever for him to trust us and give us the artifact and let us leave I now had a giant I don't even know on my back ,we where on our way back some ninja attacked us and told us to give us the stone or else,the attackers had a jutsu that could paralyze in an instant if it hit, so we had to be careful,we had almost won but then,out of noware shadow clones paralyzed the entire team, damn now I have to use it, I had just eanof power to lift my hands to the correct signales then it started,I felt the chakara flow to my throat,my breath filled with power,then I sang, if you could even call it singing the notes were unearthly, no normal human could make them, but this was my song of misfortune all who I wanted to be affected were, the song ranges in power from the emotion of the user, from tripping on nothing to death by accidental blow to the chest, chaos that was all that could be said for the sene around me men swinging at there comrades, necks breaking on branches,all beacause I sang, the notes formed the melody of a lullaby the one my mother taught me before the disease.

after it was done I looked at the people expecting horror,terror,the way people always reacted with when they heard it, but I saw none of those just amazement and surprise.

"wow what a song"the blond one said after getting his bearings after being paralyzed.

"well let's go"was all I could say, there reaction was so strange I couldn't look at them the rest of the way.

"what was that song"the shy girl asked

"the song of misfortune, a clan jutsu like byakugan""I said flatly

"it was beautiful, and peaceful why don't you sing more often"

"did you see the landscape all the trees were dead the grass the same, and did you see the men killing themselves it's a horrible thing to do to someone"my voice was filled with guilt even as I said the words.

"oh yeah, but can't you sing without the jutsu?"she looked like she was pleading.

"yea, but it's not nearly as pretty"

"please"she looked at me with big eyes

"fine"as soon as I started I knew I wasn't gonna be able to stop, I sang the notes but this time it sounded more lighthearted,less inhuman, she was right next to me the entire time listening intently.I stopped suddenly

"why do you like the song so much?"I asked bewildered by her behavior,

"beacause it just sounds like it has a story behind it, and I want to hear it"

"you really want to hear?" I knew she would be taken aback by my story but I had decided to tell her

"yes I do!"

"ok,don't say I didn't warn ya"


End file.
